Mudanças no Santuário
by Nic.Quinn
Summary: Saori decide levar seus cavaleiros de bronze para o santuário,a partir dessa ideia,situações inusitadas vão acontecer.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I - A ideia de Saori. **

Após os acontecimentos da Guerra Santa, Saori tomou a decisão que iria ressuscitar seus cavaleiros de ouro, após o ocorrido no muro das lamentações não tinha dúvidas de quanto estes eram fiel à ela. Então tratou logo de fazer eles voltarem do mundo dos mortos. Mu, Aldebaran, Saga, Máscara da Morte, Aioria, Shaka, Milo, Shura, Camus e Afrodite, voltaram a viver. Saori fez de Shura o mestre do santuário.

Saori voltou para o Japão e confiou o santuário na mão de seus cavaleiros dourados, mas prometeu que em breve ia retornar. A deusa, foi para a mansão Kido com os seus cincos cavaleiros de bronze, estes que ainda se recuperam das lesões pós batalhas. Seiya era oque estava em pior estado, como foi atingido pela espada de Hades, demorou muito para se recuperar. Preocupou bastante Saori, esta rezava a Zeus que o pégaso ficasse logo curado e sem nenhuma sequela.

Com o passar de quatro meses todos estavam bem, Seiya já estava melhor e já tinha recuperado seu bom-humor. Saori percebendo que tudo estava bem convocou os cavaleiros para uma conversa.

Saori entrou na sala de reuniões e disse :

''Onde está Ikki?''

Todos se calaram sem resposta. Então Ikki apareceu na sala e falou :

''Desculpe minha demora, estava ocupado'' - Soltou um sorrisinho debochado como se estivesse aprontando algo.

Seiya percebendo o deboche na voz de Fênix logo soltou :

''Sei com oque você estava ocupado. Pegando quem desta vez?'' Debochando do outro.

Shiryu percebeu a indiscrição de Seiya e lhe deu beliscão, pra ver se este se calava. Seiya soltou um resmungo bem alto.

''Aiiiiii seu dragão desmiolado''

Hyoga já cansando daquele circo, falou sério :

''Ei vocês, não percebem que Saori quer falar algo com nós e vocês ficam ai fazendo algazarra.''

Saori então finalmente teve o silêncio que tanto desejara e se pronunciou :

''Rapazes como sabem, ressuscitei os cavaleiros de ouro e estes estão tomando conta do santuário, em breve estarei voltando pra lá e quero vocês voltem comigo. Estão dispostos à ir?''

Todos se animaram com a ideia de ir no santuário sem ter alguma batalha ou uma ameaça de morte à Saori e seria bom reencontrar seus amigos dourados. Menos Ikki, esse emburrou a cara e perguntou para Saori :

''Realmente é necessária minha ida?''

Saori respondeu calmamente :

''Gostaria muito da presença de todos vocês lá Ikki, peço que considere meu convite'' - Saori sorriu docemente.

E Shun tratou logo de se manifestar :

''Vamos Ikki, por favor'' - Olhando para o irmão com cara de cachorro que se perdeu na mudança.

Ikki resolveu ir, se não gostasse poderia voltar. E Saori entusiasmada avisou :

''Já podem arrumar suas malas, em breve partiremos rumo à Grécia'' - E soltou um delicioso sorriso doce.

Esse sorriso fazia Seiya se derreter todo. Seiya ficou ali parado olhando a deusa, até Shiryu o puxar pela camisa e falar :

''Ora rapaz, se cada vez que Saori sorrir você fizer essa cara de bobo, todos vão perceber'' - E soltou uma gargalhada.

_x_

Cada cavaleiro foi para seu devido quarto, começar a arrumar suas malas. Estes não esperavam oque os aguardavam no Santuário.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II – Um pouco de diversão antes da viajem. **

Saori resolver dar outra notícia sobre a viajem para seus cavaleiros. Novamente os chamou e avisou:

''Como vamos para o santuário, acho bom que vocês treinem junto com os cavaleiros de ouro, assim vocês podem adquirir mais experiência e aprender novas técnicas.''

Então Shiryu perguntou:

''Saori quem ira nós treinar, você já decidiu?''

''Sobre isso eu resolvi que cada um de vocês vai ter um mestre diferente.''

Apontou para Seiya e disse:

''Você Seiya fica com Aioria, Shun treina com Shaka, Hyoga com Camus, Shiryu com Milo e Ikki com ..''

Antes ela pudesse terminar de falar Ikki berrou:

''Epaaa, não preciso de uma babá para cuidar de mim, sou o cavaleiro de fênix, além do mas nem estou com muita vontade de ir.''

Saori não compreendia aquela cena, porém não insistiu e disse para Ikki:

''Se você deseja assim, não vejo problema, pode treinar sozinho por mim tudo bem. Alguém mais deseja treinar sozinho?''

Ninguém se manifestou, todos aprovaram seus mestres, mas Shiryu não compreendeu o seu mestre ser Milo, este tem de fama de fanfarrão. Mas ficou calado não queria contrariar a Deusa, se ela escolheu Milo algum motivo ela tem.

Então Saori apenas disse:

''Tudo bem rapazes, dentro de dois dias vamos partir.''

_x_

Seiya estava na rua foi se despedir das crianças do orfanato, estava voltando para a mansão até que viu um cartaz na rua, este avisava que de noite ia ter um festival onde iria ter várias atrações artísticas. Seiya ficou animado seria uma ótima oportunidade de sair com seus amigos e chamar Saori para ir.

Chegou na mansão e falou com Shun, Shiryu e Hyoga eles concordaram na mesma hora de ir, até porque em breve iam viajar e não sabiam se lá teriam oportunidades de se divertir. Agora só faltava Saori ir.

Seiya tímido tinha vergonha de convidar Saori, então teve uma ideia.

''Shun você não acha que devíamos chamar Saori para ir?''

''Será que ela vai querer ir?'' – Perguntou Hyoga.

''Boa ideia Seiya, certamente ela vai querer ir, vou chamar ela'' – Disse Shun.

Após algum tempo apareceu com a notícia que Saori aceitou ir. Seiya quase pulou de felicidade, mas teve que se controlar na frente dos seus amigos.

Como combinado às 19:00 horas todos já estavam prontos para ir. Menos Saori, esta estava demorando e Hyoga já sem paciência já estava reclamando:

''Que demora é essa?'' – Já sem paciência.

Até que Saori apareceu. Estava usando um vestido preto acima do joelho, que marcava bastante sua cintura e prendeu seu cabelo de lado, deixando sua franja sobre seu rosto. Os rapazes ficaram espantados, nunca tinham visto Saori tão bela, ela estava parecendo até uma estrela de cinema.

Entraram no carro e foram até o festival, este que ficava em um bairro próximo a mansão.

Chegando lá viram um lugar muito iluminado e muito decorado, não estava tão cheio quanto pensaram e foram se sentar em uma mesa próxima ao palco. Lá tinha uma grande pista de dança e alguns casais dançavam apaixonados.

Ao se sentarem Seiya foi logo atrás de algo para comer, Shiryu, Shun e Saori bebiam chá e conversavam e Hyoga bebia vodka. Hyoga não era alcoólatra, bebia apenas socialmente, principalmente vodka, já que em seu país natal era algo cultural.

Até que a banda começou a tocar uma musica e Saori deixou escapar:

''Eu adoro essa musica''

Shiryu percebendo que a moça estava com vontade de dançar falou:

''Ouvir dizer Saori, que Seiya é um ótimo dançarino'' – E piscou para Seiya.

Seiya quase engasgou a comida, ele nunca soube dançar era um verdadeiro desastre na dança, mas percebeu que aquela era uma oportunidade de se aproximar de Saori e a chamou para dançar.

''Você quer dançar?'' – Perguntou tímido.

''Quero sim'' – Respondeu a moça sorrindo.

Foram para a pista de dança. Saori colocou sua mão no obro de Seiya e ela colou a mão na cintura dela.

Seiya não sabia oque fazia, era péssimo dançarino, já Saori estava dançando muito bem, era elegante e parecia que a musica fluía do seu corpo. Seiya mesmo todo desengonçado conseguiu dançar alguns passos mas acabou pisando no pé de Saori, este ficou vermelho de vergonha.

''Desculpe''

Saori não disse nada apenas continuou dançando e sorrindo, com o passar de algumas musicas Seiya ia melhorando mas continuava desengonçado.

Os rapazes sentados na mesa estavam rindo, era muito engraçado ver Seiya dançando todo sem jeito. Hyoga até comentou:

''Seiya parece até um pato dançando''

Todos riram. Até que Shun falou:

''Shiryu você dança muito bem, porque não vai dançar?''

''Se Shunrei estivesse aqui poderia até tentar, mas prefiro ficar aqui sentando mesmo'' – E riu.

Até que uma moça se aproximou da mesa, olhando para Shun ela disse:

''Oi, me chamo Serena, você gostaria de dançar?''

Shun não sabia oque dizer, nunca tinha visto aquela moça e aquele convite foi tão de repente, que andrômeda quase ficou sem reação, por fim resolveu aceitar o convite da moça, quis ser simpático.

Shiryu ficou de boca aberta ao ver a cena e disse a Hyoga:

''Quem diria, Shun é mesmo um galanteador, acabou se dando bem'' – Falou divertido.

Hyoga apenas olhou de soslaio e voltou a beber.

Na pista de dança Serena e Shun dançavam uma musica um pouco mais agitada. Shun se sentiu estranho, notou que a moça de algum modo parecia com Hyoga, ela era loira, tinha os olhos claros e notou que a moça era estrangeira. Shun não compreendeu porque estava se lembrando de Hyoga.

Após alguma horas resolveram voltar para mansão. Seiya estava com os pés doloridos de tanto dançar mas estava satisfeito por passar aquela noite com Saori, Shiryu estava bocejando de tanto sono que sentia, Saori ainda estava animada e não parava de falar e Shun estava apoiando Hyoga este ficou tonto por causa da bebida.

Ao chegarem na mansão Saori agradeceu os rapazes pela noite e os lembrou que no dia seguinte a tarde estivessem pronto pois iriam partir para o santuário.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III - A chegada no santuário **

O voo já estava cansativo, todos os cinco cavaleiros e Saori estavam exaustos, a viajem era longa e tinha sido estressante ter que esperar outro avião já que o voo tinha se atrasado.

Cada um procurava uma maneira de matar o tédio. Saori lia revistas, Hyoga lia um livro, Shun escutava musica, Ikki tratava de flertar com uma moça que se sentou do seu lado e Seiya estava comendo, como sempre, chamava as aeromoças de cinco em cinco minutos pedindo mais lanche, as moças já estavam constrangidas.

Shiryu vendo a indiscrição do amigo, reclamou :

''Melhor você parar de comer ou vai engordar tanto que sua armadura não vai mais caber em você''- E riu.

Shun tinha parado de escutar musica estava todo sorridente, Hyoga achou estranho aquele sorriso e perguntou qual era o motivo da felicidade de Shun.

Shun apenas disse:

''Estou feliz porque vou rever nossos amigos e também porque temos mais tempo juntos''

Hyoga não entendeu direito oque o amigo quis dizer mas achou confortante escutar aquilo, apenas sorriu de volta para Shun.

Algumas horas depois desembarcaram na Grécia e foram para o santuário.

_x_

Shura e os outros cavaleiros estavam na casa de Áries, esperando a Deusa e os cinco cavaleiros chegarem, já estavam impacientes, alguns até achavam que eles não viriam mais.

''Vamos esperar mais algum tempo, o voo deles pode ter atrasado ou algum imprevisto aconteceu. Vamos ter calma'' – Disse Mu.

''Espero que venham mesmo, até porque não sai da minha casa até aqui, pra ficar esperando eles atoa'' – Disse Afrodite abusado.

''Estou quase começando a ter pena de você Afrodite.'' – Respondeu Milo com sarcasmo.

O cavaleiro de peixes já ia abrir a boca para responder mas foi impedido por Shura.

''Vamos parar com isso, imagina Atena chegando aqui e vendo essa ceninha de vocês e como disse Mu, vamos esperar eles chegarem pode ter acontecido algum imprevisto.''

Afrodite cochichou para Máscara da Morte:

''Esse Shura é um baba ovo mesmo.''

Até que avistaram seis silhuetas se aproximando então ouviram:

''Eles chegaram'' – Aldebaran falou.

Lá estava Saori e seus cinco cavaleiros de bronze. Seiya acenou com a mão para os cavaleiros dourados. E finalmente Saori falou:

''Finalmente chegamos, que bom reencontrar todos vocês''

Os cavaleiros de ouro foram até Saori e um por um cumprimentou a deusa e os cavaleiros de bronze.

''Minha deusa, ficamos preocupados, achamos que você não ia vir ou que algo aconteceu'' – Disse Shura.

''Infelizmente o nosso voo atrasou e acabamos nos atrasando''

''Saori você precisa ver as reformas no santuário, tudo ficou novinho em folha'' – Disse Aioria.

Antes que Saori pudesse falar algo, Afrodite agarrou no braço dela e disse:

''Pode deixar. Eu faço questão mostrar como tudo ficou bonito, vocês deviam mostrar para os outros cavaleiros.'' – Disse para os cavaleiros.

Então olhou para Saori e disse:

''Saori venha comigo, tenho que te mostrar seus aposentos, fiz questão de eu mesmo decorar. Você sabe como tenho bom gosto.'' – Disse convencido.

Saori e Afrodite foram direto para o fim do santuário e os outros cavaleiros foram ver as dozes casas que passaram por algumas reformas.

Até que Ikki comentou:

''Faço questão mesmo é de ver a ala das amazonas.''

Saga logo falou:

''Era isso que eu queria escutar rapaz, vamos lá, soube que chegaram garotas novas para treinar.''- Falou maliciosamente.

Então Ikki e Saga foram até lá. Os outros cavaleiros ficaram sem saber oque falar.

''Esses dois não tomam jeito''- Disse Shaka.

E continuaram o tour pelas doze casas. Falavam sobre como tinha sido a reforma do santuário e como tudo estava em paz nesses meses, sem guerras ou batalhas.

_x_

''Oque achou? Espero que tenha gostado.'' – Disse Afrodite.

''Eu amei, ficou muito lindo, não precisava ter se incomodado tanto. Muito obrigada'' – Saori Respondeu.

A deusa ficou encantada com seu quarto, realmente o cavaleiro tinha feito um excelente trabalho.

''Não pude deixar de perceber como você esta bela, está iluminada, só pode estar apaixonada por alguém, pode me contar tudo, sou todo a ouvidos''

De repente Saori ficou vermelha de vergonha, não pelo oque ele insinuou mas sim porque ouvir aquilo a fez pensar em Seiya.

''Se não quiser me contar tudo bem, mas olhe pode perceber como estou de bom humor, minha pele está melhor tudo isso porque estou amando e sou correspondido, mas não posso contar por quem é, no momento é um pequeno segredinho'' – Falou Afrodite, sorrido orgulhosamente.

Saori assentiu. E inesperadamente teve uma ideia:

''Sabe acho que esse momento nós todos reunidos merece uma comemoração, não sei oque devo fazer, que tal um jantar?''

'' Que boa ideia, amei, mas quando?''- Perguntou Afrodite curioso.

''Hoje a noite, você me podia me ajudar a organizar?''

''Claro que sim, eu ia adorar, quem sabe nesse jantar eu até revelo quem é a tal pessoa.'' – Disse fazendo mistério.

Assim, Saori resolveu fazer um jantar comemorativo, avisou para os outros cavaleiros sobre o jantar e correu para organizar pois já era de tarde e o tempo estava corrido.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV - O jantar.

Saori passou o resto do dia organizando as coisas. Corria de um lado pro outro atrás de comprar os ingredientes e organizar tudo. No fim deu tudo certo, conseguiu terminar tudo no tempo. Como ela era anfitriã, foi a primeira a chegar. Vestia um vestido azul escuro longo que contrastava com sua pele alva.

Afrodite foi o segundo a chegar, usava um smoking branco e prendeu seu cabelo todo para trás, dando um charme para seu rosto afinado, estava bastante elegante.

Minutos depois Shura e Shaka chegaram, como o combinado ás 19:00 horas. Afrodite se espantou com a pontualidade dos dois.

''Tão pontuais.'' – Exclamou Afrodite.

''Como mestre do santuário tenho que dar o bom exemplo.'' – Disse Shura divertido.

''Gosto de ser pontual.'' – Disse Shaka se sentando em uma cadeira.

Shura observou o local, Saori escolheu um salão próximo a sala do grande mestre, estava decorado com rosas e a mesa bem organizada, de lá já dava pra sentir o aroma da comida. Saori realmente teve trabalho, parecia até um jantar de gala. Shura se distraiu dos seus pensamentos ao ouvir vozes.

Eram Seiya, Aioria, Mu e Shiryu, haviam acabado de chegar. Com o passar do tempo o restante dos cavaleiros foram chegando. Os últimos a chegar foram Milo e Camus, chegaram na mesma hora e vários olhares se voltaram a eles. Camus envergonhado falou:

''Desculpe meu atraso Atena, aconteceu um problema com meu smoking.'' E se sentou.

Afrodite debochado cochichou para Saori:

''Acho que um certo escorpião pode ter rasgado'' – E riu maliciosamente.

Saori não entendeu muito bem e falou:

''Ora Afrodite não seja tão malicioso, imprevistos sempre acontecem.''

O cavaleiro de peixes quis rir diante da inocência de Saori, mas se controlou.

Todos estavam reunidos e Saori se levantou pra dar um breve discurso.

''Cavaleiros quero os agradecer por estarmos reunidos hoje aqui e também quero agradecer vocês por estarem sempre ao meu lado, lutando por mim e me protegendo, serei eternamente grata a todos vocês, vocês não são apenas meus cavaleiros, todos aqui são meus amigos e me orgulho de possuir a amizade de vocês.''

Aioria se levantou de sua cadeira e propôs um brinde a Saori, todos ergueram sua taça e brindaram.

O jantar seguiu com um clima bastante harmonioso. Camus sorria e Shaka estava bastante comunicativo, todos se divertiam. Aldebaran contava para todos histórias sobre seu país natal e sobre o carnaval e contou da vez que desfilou em carro alegórico fantasiado de Hércules, todos riram imaginando a cena, até que Milo falou:

''Devíamos fazer um carnaval aqui no santuário, já posso imaginar Afrodite fantasiado de princesa.'' Então Ikki completou:

''E Camus e Hyoga de cubo de gelo.''

Todos riram dos comentários dos dois cavaleiros e a conversa prosseguiu. Com o passar das horas os cavaleiros iam descansar. Afinal de contas, no dia seguinte os treinamentos já começavam, ao final ficaram, Saga, Milo, Aldebaran, Máscara da Morte estes estavam bebendo e Shun e Afrodite conversavam com Saori.

''Acho que acabei perdendo a hora, melhor eu ir, amanhã começo meu treinamento.'' – Disse Shun bocejando.

''Boa noite, também já vou, estou exausta.'' – Falou Saori se espreguiçando.

Shun foi para seu quarto e Saori já se preparava pra se despedir dos outros cavaleiros, até que Afrodite apareceu na sua frente e falou:

''Como prometido, vou te contar quem é a pessoa, melhor, vou chamar ela aqui.''

E então, o cavaleiros de peixes chamou em alto e sonoro tom Máscara da morte.

''Olá Dite'' Falou e segurou na mão de Afrodite.

''Acho que agora minha deusa, você já sabe quem é.'' – Falou sorrindo para o cavaleiro de câncer.

Saori não ficou surpresa, ao contrário esboçou um grande sorriso para o casal, ela sempre foi muito romântica e sempre acreditou na força do amor, naquele momento sentiu uma forte energia exalando do cosmo deles dois.

Ela desejou felicidade ao casal e ficou mais algum tempo conversando com eles.

_X_

No fim da madrugada todos já estavam dormindo afinal pela manhã tinham treinamento e uma inusitada visita os aguardava.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5 - A rotina

Já havia amanhecido, era um dia ensolarado e sem nuvens. O relógio badalou às oito horas e os cavaleiros se acordaram, alguns já estavam acordados, era o caso de Camus, Shaka e Shura.

Hyoga se acordou e foi tomar banho, se aprontou com pressa, pois não queria deixar Camus esperando, hoje era o primeiro dia de seu treinamento e queria causar uma boa impressão. Hyoga saiu do seu quarto e foi para a casa de aquário. Camus já o esperava em pé na porta da sua casa.

''Desculpe pelo meu atraso, mestre.''- Falou Hyoga.

Camus olhou para o relógio do santuário e disse:

''Você não está atrasado, eu que me acordei cedo demais, você chegou no horário como o combinado às oito e meia.''

Hyoga suspirou aliviado e foram até a arena, para iniciarem o treinamento. Seiya e Aioria foram os segundo à chegarem, Seiya estava quase se arrastando de preguiça.

''Vamos Seiya, deixa de preguiça, não seja um molenga'' – Disse Aioria com determinação.

''Ah Aioria, é muito cedo e não tive tempo de comer nada.'' – Disse Seiya reclamando.

Aioria deu de ombros e mandou Seiya se aquecer, assim fazendo que pégaso se despertasse.

Shaka e Shun foram os terceiros à chegarem. Shaka havia explicado para Shun que a melhor forma de treinarem era meditando, pois assim Andrômeda trabalharia seu cérebro e raciocinaria mais rápido que seu oponente, assim tendo vantagem.

_x_

Shiryu corria o mais rápido que podia, este perdeu a hora e acabou se atrasando para o treinamento. Sabia que ao chegar na arena e encontrasse Milo o esperando, o cavaleiro iria encher sua paciência reclamando do seu atraso. Chegando lá encontrou os seis cavaleiros treinando e nem sinal de Milo.

''Shaka você viu o Milo? Acabei me atrasando e não estou vendo ele aqui.''

''Ele não apareceu por aqui. Acho que você não foi o único a se atrasar'' – Disse Shaka concentrado em seu treino.

_x_

Na casa de escorpião Milo ainda estava dormindo em um sono profundo, até escutar fortes batidas em sua porta. Acordou atordoado e com a cabeça pesada, olhou para o relógio já era quase dez horas, só então se lembrou que hoje era dia de treinamento com Shiryu, soltou xingamentos mentalmente por ter se esquecido. Vestiu uma calça e foi atender a porta.

Shiryu ao ver Milo com o cabeço todo bagunçado, com olheiras e com cara de ressaca falou:

''Não acredito que você ainda está dormindo'' – Falou indignado.

''Calma ai Dragão, apenas perdi a hora. Acontece com todos.'' – Disse calmamente.

''Não aconteceria se você não tivesse bebido até de madrugada.''

''Faço oque bem entender, em quinze minutos fico pronto.'' E fechou a porta na cara de Shiryu.

Milo tomou um banho bem rápido e se vestiu e foi com Shiryu para a arena. Chegando lá Camus percebeu o atraso dele e notou sua cara de ressaca.

A manhã prosseguiu fazendo muito calor. Shun estava de baixo da sombra de uma árvore descansando, alguns cavaleiros ainda treinavam era o caso de Hyoga, Camus, Milo e Shiryu. Shaka terminou o treinamento mais cedo pois Shun havia sido muito disciplinado, como recompensa terminou mais cedo. Até que Shun avistou uma silhueta, ele não conseguiu reconhecer quem era, apenas viu o abdômen sarado e bem definido, era bastante atraente essa figura vindo em sua direção, ao chegar mais aperto Shun percebeu que era Hyoga, ficou morrendo de vergonha ao perceber que era seu amigo. Hyoga se aproximou e falou:

''Queria ser você e poder está descansando agora, Camus é muito rigoroso.''

Shun apenas concordou com a cabeça. E Hyoga continuou:

''Estou tão exausto.'' Hyoga já ia se sentar perto de Shun, até que ouviu Camus chamar ele.

''Falando nele. Meu curto tempo de descanso já acabou.'' Então Hyoga foi até Camus, deixando Shun sozinho com seus pensamentos. Shun quase não conseguiu encarar seu amigo de vergonha, ficou aliviado de Hyoga não ter percebido nada, não entendia oque deu na sua cabeça para pensar aquilo, primeiro pensou nele quando estava com aquela garota e agora isso. Shun não entendia aquilo ou melhor até sabia oque podia ser, mas preferiu afastar seus pensamentos sobre tal assunto.

_x_

Aioria estava exausto depois de treinar, foi até seu quarto para tomar banho, até que avistou um bilhete na sua escrivaninha, abriu o bilhete neste estava escrito:

''_Preciso te ver. Me encontre hoje de madrugada no mesmo lugar. Te amo'' _

Aioria ficou curioso ao ler o bilhete, pensou que algo podia ter acontecido. Passou o resto do dia pensando sobre isso.

Durante a tarde, Saori estava no seu escritório, até que Mu bateu em sua porta.

''Senhorita, está carta chegou para você.''

Saori pegou a carta e viu que o remetente era Julian Solo, então rapidamente abriu a carta. Na carta dizia que em alguns dias Julian e Kanon iriam fazer uma visita ao santuário, a deusa ficou espantada fazia muito tempo que não tinha notícias dele e nem de Kanon, foi contar para Saga que seu irmão em breve estaria chegando ao santuário.

Saga ficou igualmente espantado, fazia muitos meses que não tivera nenhuma notícia sobre seu irmão, pensou até que algo poderia ter acontecido, mas agora estava satisfeito pois em breve ele estaria no santuário.

Mu estava voltando para a casa de áries até que encontrou Aldebaran cabisbaixo, estranhou ver o amigo assim este sempre estava de bom humor, foi até ele e perguntou:

''Tudo bem, amigo?''

Aldebaran olhou para ele e disse:

''Não está nada bem, estou gostando de uma pessoa mas a distância só atrapalha'' – Disse triste.

''Aldebaran seja mais claro, por favor.'' – Pediu Mu.

''Eu gosto de uma garota, desde que eu era pequeno, somos amigos de infância, da última vez que viajei para meu país descobri que meus sentimentos por ela era recíproco. Seu nome é Amanda, ela prometeu que sempre ia me escrever cartas mas até agora não chegou nada. Acho que ela me esqueceu.''

Mu ficou conversando com o cavaleiro de touro, tentando o confortar e fazendo companhia para seu amigo.

A tarde seguiu animada, alguns cavaleiros jogavam vôlei, outros conversavam e alguns estavam treinando era o caso de Ikki, Shura, Saga e Afrodite. Máscara da morte apenas observava Afrodite treinar, o cavaleiro de peixes nunca gostou de usar muito sua força física gostava de atacar com suas rosas venenosas mas era muito gracioso, Afrodite sempre foi muito elegante até mesmo lutando, algo que sempre deixou Máscara da Morte fascinado por Afrodite. O único que estava quieto era Aioria desde que recebeu o bilhete ficou preocupado com podia ter acontecido...


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 6 - Os visitantes

Anoiteceu no santuário e Camus estava em seu quarto lendo um livro até escutou batidas em sua porta, foi até a porta e perguntou.

''Quem é?''

Até que uma voz rouca respondeu:

''Sou eu, Milo''

Camus abriu a porta e falou enfurecido:

''Oque você quer? Não quero falar com você.''

Ele olhou para Milo e viu que ele aparentemente estava embriagado.

''Eu quero falar com você, me escute'' – Disse o escorpiano gritando.

Milo se aproximou de Camus e tentou beijar ele. Nessa tentativa Camus sentiu o forte cheiro de álcool no hálito de Milo e o empurrou, o aquariano agora estava vermelho de tanta raiva.

''Não se aproxime de mim, você já está bêbado novamente, como se não bastasse ontem, hoje você fez o mesmo. Saia daqui e não me procure mais.'' Camus falou fechando a porta na cara de Milo.

Até que Milo começou a gritar por Camus dizendo:

''Caaaaamus, por favor fale comigo'' – Milo gritava e ao mesmo tempo chutava a porta.

Shura que estava em seu quarto ouviu a gritaria, que vinha da casa de aquário, foi até lá ver oque era aquilo, Chegando lá viu Milo bêbado e gritando por Camus. Shura foi até ele e falou:

''O santuário inteiro deve tá escutando seus gritos, melhor você se acalmar e ir pra sua casa.''

''Não se meta na minha vida, seu corno'' – Disse Milo abusado.

Shura suspirou fundo para não perder a paciência e falou:

''Olha Milo, dessa vez vou deixar passar, até porque sei que você não está em si, mas na próxima você vai se ver comigo. E deixe de toda essa histeria, vá descansar que amanhã quando você estiver sóbrio, vocês conversam.''

Milo já estava cansado, fazia minutos que estava gritando e nem sinal de Camus responder algo, se deixou vencer pelo cansaço e foi embora.

De madrugada, depois de toda essa confusão de Milo. Aioria verificou se não tinha mais ninguém acordado e cuidadosamente saiu para que ninguém percebesse sua saída. Foi até uma parte mais afastada do santuário aquele lugar tinha sobrado e raramente alguém ia lá, com exceção de Aioria, como ali era distante, era perfeito para um encontro, sempre se encontravam ali pois lá podiam ter privacidade.

Ele chegou lá e viu que ela já estava o esperando, estava sentada observando a lua e o vento balançava seu cabelo ruivo. Até que Aioria falou em seu ouvido:

''Meu amor''

Marin se virou e viu a face de Aioria, então se beijaram.

''Achei que algo tinha acontecido no santuário, do meu quarto ouvi uns gritos vindo do santuário.''

''Era Milo bêbado gritando por Camus, por causa disso me atrasei um pouco, tive que me certificar que todos já estavam dormindo.''

''Ainda bem que foi só isso.''

''Mas Marin, algo aconteceu? Fiquei preocupado ao ver o seu bilhete''

''Aconteceu sim, estava com saudade de você'' – Falou a amazona sorrindo docemente.

''Se era isso, então, podemos acabar com essa saudade agora mesmo. '' Falou o leonino sorrindo de volta para ela.

Os dois trocaram beijos apaixonados, até que Aioria falou:

''Marin, também senti sua falta, queria poder ter te visto antes, mas com a chegada de Atena e os cavaleiros de bronze, não pude sair de lá.''

''Tudo bem, como está Seiya?''

''Ele está bem, a deusa me deixou responsável por treinar ele agora, mas sei que não vou ser tão bom quanto a sua antiga treinadora.'' – Falou Aioria divertido.

''Não seja tão modesto, afinal você é um cavaleiro de ouro.''

Os dois continuam conversando e matando a saudades que sentiam um pelo outro. Até que Marin percebeu que já estava tarde e que tinha que voltar. Deram um beijo de despedida e partiram, Marin foi para a ala das amazonas e Aioria voltou para o santuário. Ele estava passando pela primeira casa até que escutou Mu falar:

''Acordado numa hora dessas?''

''Perdi o sono e fui andar um pouco.'' – Após dizer isso foi direto para sua casa.

Mu ficou rindo pensando: ''Esse leão não me engana.''

Marin entrou em seu quarto sorrindo e percebeu que um par de olhos verdes a observava.

''Vejo que o encontro com o leão foi bom'' – Disse Shina.

''Foi sim, pra sua informação e saiba que expiar a vida dos outros é feio.'' – Disse Marin.

''Deixa de mal humor, não consegui dormir. E estava preocupada com você.''

''Comigo?'' – Disse Marin espantada.

''Sim, sua tola, devia tomar mais cuidado quando for sair escondida para se encontrar com ele, as paredes aqui tem ouvidos. Não entendo porque vocês não assumem logo o relacionamento de vocês.''

Marin sabia que Shina tinha razão, era perigoso se arriscar assim saindo escondida e nada os impedia de assumirem. Ambos se amavam, mas Marin tinha medo de se magoar. A amazona já tinha sofrido demais por amor, não queria arriscar com Aioria. Mesmo ele querendo assumir logo, ela queria esperar. Então apenas respondeu:

''Tenho meus motivos.''

Então Shina falou:

''Se assim você deseja. Agora vou tentar dormir, porque amanhã Kanon está chegando e eu quero ver ele''

''Desde quando você tem algum interesse por ele, hein?'' – Falou Marin rindo.

''Desde que vi ele aqui no santuário, mas como foi em meio a guerra santa, não pude me aproximar dele, mas agora que ele está chegando aqui não vou perder essa oportunidade. Boa noite''- Disse ela encerrando o assunto.

Marin então se deitou e adormeceu pensando em Aioria.

_x_

Amanheceu com o céu nublado, era uma manhã de sexta-feira. Saori e alguns cavaleiros tomavam café da manhã e outros ainda dormiam. Um dos empregados chegou e anunciou a chegada de Julian e Kanon. Saori então pediu para que eles irem até lá onde todos estavam.

''Senhorita Saori, à quanto tempo.'' E beijou o rosto dela.

Seiya que acordou um pouco mais tarde, estava indo com Shiryu comer seu café da amanhã. Chegou lá no salão e viu Julian beijando o rosto de Saori, ficou enciumado com essa tal intimidade e falou baixinho para Shiryu:

''Esse Julian é um aproveitador mesmo.''

Julian e Kanon cumprimentaram todos os cavaleiros ali presentes.

''Athena, onde está meu irmão?'' – Perguntou Kanon.

''Ele não está aqui presente, deve está dormindo ainda.''

Kanon foi até a casa de gêmeos para encontrar seu irmão. No meio do caminho encontrou Saga. Os dois se viram e se abraçaram. Saga então falou:

''Porque você sumiu tanto tempo assim? Achei que algo pudesse ter acontecido'' – Disse Saga emocionado.

''Me perdoe meu irmão, eu não quis te preocupar. Mas depois que Saori me ressuscitou tive que ir até Julian avisar que estou bem, vim para o santuário lutar ao lado de Athena na guerra santa e deixou todos preocupados comigo.''

''Não faça mas isso de ir sem me avisar, afinal eu e você somos os únicos da nossa família que estarmos vivos, eu me preocupo com você.'' Relembrou Saga, os dois rapazes perderem os pais quando eram crianças, sempre tiveram que sobreviver sozinhos a única companhia que tinham eram um ao outro.

''Me preocupo com você também e eu trouxe boas notícias. Pretendo ficar aqui no santuário, mas preciso ainda da permissão de Atena, no momento certo vou pedir à ela.'' – Disse Kanon otimista.

Os dois continuarão a conversar, até que foram apara o salão e escutaram Saori avisar que de noite iria ter uma pequena comemoração pela chegada de Julian e Kanon, ela pediu a presença de todos os cavaleiros lá.

_x_

Toda tarde quando tinha tempo livre Shun costuma ir à biblioteca que fica perto do salão do grande mestre, era um lugar bem grande onde tinha várias estantes de madeira que continham vários livros. Shun estava lendo o seu livro preferido até que escutou um barulho de livros caindo, Shun estranhou pois era o único que costumava frequentar a biblioteca. Se levantou e foi ver quem podia ver, até que pra sua surpresa viu que era Hyoga.

O loiro percebendo que alguém o observava, olhou e viu que era Shun.

''Hyoga você por aqui?''

''Vim aqui ver se acho um livro, mas acabei fazendo essa bagunça derrubando tudo.'' – Disse o cisne sem jeito.

''Qual livro você procura?''

''Sabe Shun, Camus vive me dando conselhos sobre como alcançar o zero absoluto, mas estou tendo um pouco de dificuldade, resolvi estudar um pouco de física para ver melhor o conceito do zero absoluto, mas não consigo achar nenhum livro de física.''

''Acho que hoje é seu dia de sorte, Vem.'' – Disse Shun puxando Hyoga pelo braço.

Andrômeda levou Hyoga para uma seção de livros didáticos e disse:

''Acho que aqui você vai encontrar algum livro de física.'' – Disse Shun.

Shun começou a procurar por alguns livros até que pegou três livro bem grossos e entregou para Hyoga.

''Acho que esses livros aqui vão te ajudar.''

Hyoga abrindo os livros, olhou as páginas e percebeu que não entendia nada. Então desanimado falou:

''Pena que nunca fui um bom aluno em física.'' – Disse o cisne cabisbaixo.

Shun que sempre foi um bom aluno, falou:

''Eu posso te ajudar, minhas notas em físicas eram boas, acho que posso ser de boa ajuda.''

Hyoga realmente queria a ajuda de seu amigo, mas não queria tomar o tempo de Shun, então falou:

''Não precisa Shun, afinal de contas vi que você está com um livro na mão, você deve está querendo ler ele, eu só ia te atrapalhar.''

''Não Hyoga, já li esse livro várias vezes. Eu ia adorar te ajudar, não se preocupe.''

Shun começou então a explicar alguns conceitos básicos da termodinâmica, para que Hyoga entendesse melhor o zero absoluto. Algumas horas foram se passando e não perceberam que já estava quase na hora da comemoração. Ikki então apareceu procurando por eles e falou.

''Ai está vocês dois, vão se arrumar, já está tarde.''

Os dois cavaleiros saíram e foram se arrumar. Ikki achou estranho os dois estarem ali sozinhos, mas preferiu não perguntar nada.

_x_

Foi preparado um grande banquete, todos os cavaleiros estavam lá com exceção de Milo.

''Afrodite, você viu onde o Milo está?'' – Perguntou Saori.

''Não vi ele o dia todo, deve bem está doente ou de ressaca.''

O jantar seguiu com Camus preocupado com Milo, mesmo depois daquilo de noite passado, ele amava Milo e sempre se preocupava com ele. Seiya estava furioso com Julian. Julian passou o jantar todo olhando para Saori e fazendo insinuações.

Até que Julian fez um comunicado a todos:

''Como agradecido pela jantar de hoje e pelo acolhido que vocês tiveram por mim, quero convidar todos para amanhã a noite irmos ao um clube que fica aqui perto do santuário. Lá é um ótimo lugar e bastante requintado, conto com a presença de todos lá.''

Ao fim do jantar, Saori estava preocupada com a ausência de Milo. Chamou Afrodite para ir com ela até a casa de escorpião, ver se estava tudo bem com ele. Chegou lá e não tinha ninguém.

''Onde será que ele foi?'' – Perguntou Saori.

''Não tenho ideia, mas acho que Camus pode saber.'' Respondeu Afrodite.

Foram até Camus e perguntaram sobre o Milo.

''Atena, não vi Milo hoje e não tenho ideia de onde ele possa está. Achei que ele estaria na casa dele.''

Camus foi até a saída do santuário e perguntou ao cavaleiro de prata que era responsável por cuidar do portão se ele tinha visto Milo sair.

''Ele saiu hoje de tarde e até agora não voltou e nem avisou aonde ia.''

Camus voltou para a casa de aquário preocupado. Não entendeu porque Milo saiu sem avisar a ninguém e não tinha ideia de onde ele estaria. Jurou a si mesmo que não se perdoaria se algo tivesse acontecido com Milo.

O francês acabou não conseguindo dormir pensando em Milo. Resolveu que ia permanecer acordado esperando ele voltar.


	7. Chapter 7

Cap 7 Encontros e desencontros.

Finalmente tinha amanhecido no santuário. Camus passou toda a noite sentando na frente de sua casa esperando que Milo chegasse. Até que ouviu o barulho do grande portão de ferro do santuário se abrindo, o aquariano foi até lá e viu que era o cavaleiro de escorpião que havia chegado.

Seu coração se encheu de felicidade e alivio, ao ver o cavaleiro chegando em segurança. Até que Camus o perguntou:

''Onde esteve?''

''Estive por ai'' – Respondeu Milo sem dar muitos detalhes.

Camus estranhou a resposta seca que teve, estranhou mais ainda que Milo estivesse sóbrio, pois suspeitou que ele poderia ter ido em algum bar se embebedar.

''A senhorita Atena, estava preocupada, achou que algo aconteceu com você''

''Vou me desculpar com ela, não tive a intenção de preocupa-la''

Camus deu de ombro, até que Milo o perguntou:

''Era apenas isso que queria me falar?''

Camus viu que a pergunta dele era o momento perfeito para dizer que também ficou preocupado, que sentiu a falta de Milo e que não dormiu esperando ele voltar. Mas Camus se deixou levar pelo orgulho e apenas respondeu:

''Era só isso mesmo'' – Disse seco.

''Bem, já vou indo, falta menos de uma hora para que meu treino com o Shiryu se inicie''- Milo então foi caminhando até o santuário.

Camus estão se arrependeu por não ter contado a verdade, se odiou naquele momento e estranhou atitude de Milo, que saiu sem avisar a ninguém e voltou apenas no outro dia como se nada tivesse acontecido.

No fim da manhã Shiryu viu Hyoga lendo um livro e comentou:

''Achei que nunca veria essa cena''

''Nem me fale, estou lendo sobre o zero absoluto. Camus pega muito no meu pé principalmente hoje que estava num mal humor danado''

''Milo também não estava nada fácil hoje''

''Acho que esse mal humor deve ser contagioso'' – Falou Hyoga divertido.

Shiryu que era bastante observador ao contrário de Hyoga, percebeu que algo estava acontecendo entre Camus e Milo, primeiro os dois chegaram atrasados no jantar, noite anterior escutou os gritos de Milo chamando Camus e agora os dois estavam com um tremendo mal humor e nem se olhavam na cara. O dragão então perguntou para Hyoga:

''Oque será que está causando esse mal humor?''

''Sei lá, parece até que o mal humor do Camus é crônico'' – Disse Hyoga distraído

_x_

Durante a tarde Shina foi até o santuário atrás de Kanon, pois soube da notícia que ele já tinha chegado. Procurou ele por todo o santuário mas não tinha visto ele, até que em um jardim perto do templo de Atena encontrou Afrodite cultivando algumas flores.

''Oi Afrodite'' – Disse a amazona sendo simpática.

''Olá cobrinha''

Shina não querendo ser direta resolveu perguntar onde estava Atena.

''Você viu Atena, estou procurando por ela e até agora não a vi''

''A senhorita Atena foi até a cidade com Julian e alguns cavaleiros''

''Foi para a cidade? Fazer oque lá? – Perguntou com curiosidade.

''Que curiosa você, hein!'' – Disse Afrodite com sarcasmo.

''Ai Dite, deixa disso me conta''

''Ai ai ... Está bem. Foram até lá fazer compras. O Julian convidou todos os cavaleiros para uma festa em um clube perto do santuário hoje a noite, parece que esse lugar é um dos melhores da cidade.'' – Falou Afrodite todo entusiasmado.

''Que farra hein. Depois volto aqui para falar com Atena. Tchau.'' Shina então teve uma ideia brilhante. Resolveu que ia para o clube também, pelo oque Afrodite falou ela já sabia onde era o clube, essa era a oportunidade perfeita para conseguir se aproximar de Kanon. Chegando em seu quarto, viu que Marin estava conversando com uma nova amazona chamada Iris, fazia pouco menos de três meses que a nova garota tinha chegado lá. Essa era a oportunidade perfeita para convidar Marin sem que ela percebesse nada.

''Oi meninas''

''Olá Shina'' – Respondeu as duas.

''Estou entediada de está aqui todo dia fazendo a mesma coisa, quero sair um pouco'' – Disse Shina se jogando na cama.

''Você quer farrear isso sim, te conheço'' – Disse Marin.

''Ah Marin qual é, faz meses que não saímos. Deixa de ser chata''

''Não estou afim de sair''

''Aposto que a Iris também quer sair''

''Er... não sei. Posso ir também?'' – Perguntou Iris.

''Claro que pode, então vamos nós duas e deixa ela ai'' – Disse Shina implicando com Marin.

''Vamos Marin, por favor, vai ser divertido''- Falou Iris.

'Tudo bem eu vou, mas não vamos demorar muito. E vou ficar de olho nas duas principalmente em você Shina.''- Falou Marin.

Shina comemorou mentalmente, tudo estava indo de acordo com seu plano. Agora só faltava se aproximar de Kanon.

_x_

Todos já estavam prontos para ir, com exceção de Afrodite que ainda estava se arrumando.

''Até Atena está pronta e Afrodite ainda está ai fazendo hora'' – Disse Aioria.

''Calma ai, já estou pronto.'' – Disse Afrodite indo até eles.

Julian alugou duas limousines para levar todos.

Shina já havia chegado lá com Marin e Iris, tentou chamar a atenção das duas para que elas não percebessem a chegada dos cavaleiros.

''Olhem só, aqueles dois caras ali não param de olhar pra vocês'' – Disse Shina apontando para dois homens que estavam na mesa vizinha.

''Acho que é impressão sua'' – disse Marin

''Se alguém está chamando atenção aqui é você, com esse seu vestido justo'' – Falou Iris para Shina.

Os cavaleiros chegaram e foram se sentar na grande mesa que Julian tinha reservado.

Julian fez questão de se sentar perto de Saori fazendo a raiva de Seiya aumentar. Camus ficou distante, perdido nos próprios pensamentos. Milo se sentou perto de Aioria, Saga e Ikki, estes dois últimos que já estavam bebendo e ofereceram para Milo um copo de whisky.

''Obrigada amigos, mas dessa vez eu passo.'' E deu o copo para Aldebaran.

Saga não parava de olhar para uma mesa que estava mais distante, lá estavam três mulheres, uma havia acabado de se levantar, havia uma ruiva que estava sentada e de frente para ele estava uma loira, Saga teve a impressão que aquelas mulheres eram familiares, já tinha visto elas em algum lugar.

Na mesa das amazonas. Shina se levantou para pegar uma bebida, até que Iris percebeu os olhares de Saga e falou:

''Marin, aqueles ali não são os cavaleiros de ouro?''

Marin que estava distraída, quase deu um pulo quando ouviu a pergunta.

''Oque?! Aonde?''

''Em uma mesa trás de você, se vira discretamente, aquele ali sentando perto do de cabelo castanho, não para de olhar pra cá.''

Marin com todo cuidado se virou e olhou, então seu olhar se encontrou com o de Saga. Marin então percebeu que aquilo não podia ser uma simples coincidência, Shina já devia saber que os cavaleiros estariam ali. Shina estava voltando para a mesa, até que Marin transtornada de raiva puxou ela pra um lugar mais calmo e falou:

''Sua trapaceira, por que você nós trouxe para aqui sabendo que eles viriam?''

Shina se fingindo de desentendida perguntou:

''Do que você está falando?! Eles quem?''

''Estou falando dos cavaleiros e não se faça de desentendida. Já notei suas intenções. Você poderia ao menos ter sido sincera e ter dito a verdade. Se Aioria me ver aqui pode até pensar que estou vigiando ele.'' – Marin foi até a mesa pegar sua bolsa para ir embora, até que sentiu alguém pegando no seu ombro.

A amazona se virou e viu que era Aioria.

''Marin você por aqui?'' – Falou o cavaleiro sorrindo e pegando em sua mão.

''É uma longa história, você não ficou chateado de me ver aqui?''

''Claro que não, fiquei feliz.''

Marin então suspirou de felicidade ao ver o sorriso que se formou no rosto dele. Aioria então pegou a mão de Marin e disse, vamos sair daqui, quero conversar com você em um lugar mais calmo. Os dois saíram e Shina de longe observou a cena e pensou ''No fim tudo se resolveu.''

Na mesa dos cavaleiros, Hyoga estava bebendo todas. Ikki até falou:

''Hoje que esse pato se solta''

''Hyoga acho melhor você ir com calma'' – Falou Camus para seu pupilo.

''Não se preocupe mestre, estou sóbrio.'' – Falou Hyoga com a voz já alterada.

Julian não desgrudava um segundo sequer de perto de Saori e ela parecia que gostava das investidas que ele dava. Seiya não aguentava mais aquilo, enfurecido começou a beber. Tomou longos goles de cerveja e começou a olhar descaradamente para outras mulheres que estavam ali, Saori já estava aborrecida. Até que perto da mesa onde eles estavam duas moças passaram e piscaram para Seiya. Pegaso fez questão de falar bem alto para que Saori escutasse.

''É hoje que me divirto, essas duas são bem gostosinhas.'' – Disse ele malicioso.

Para Saori aquilo foi a gota d'água, ela se levantou da mesa e disse:

''Com licença, acho que o clima aqui ficou pesado.'' E se levantou bruscamente.

Seiya que esperava fazer ciúmes para ela, ficou espantado com a reação de Saori e correu até ela.

Saori foi até o lado de fora do clube, que tinha um jardim com uns bancos e viu um pouco longe um casal apaixonado se beijando, era uma moça ruiva com um rapaz, mas ela não conseguiu enxergar direito pois estavam no escuro. Até que viu um gazebo, foi até lá e ficou pensando, não entendia porque ela não conseguia se declarar para Seiya e nem entendeu aquilo que Seiya fez lá na mesa, ele não era daquele jeito. Algumas lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto dela, até que escutou a voz de Seiya.

''Saori oque aconteceu?'' – Perguntou Seiya.

''Foi você Seiya, não entendi porque se comportou daquele modo.''

''Fiz aquilo porque não aguentei ver Julian se oferecendo pra você. Senti ciúmes'' – O pegaso finalmente conseguiu desabafar oque tanto irritava ele.

''Você estava com ciúmes de mim?'' – Perguntou Saori incrédula.

''Estava sim, eu amo tanto você, que não consegui te imaginar com ele e tive que dar um jeito de ignorar.''

''Você tem certeza que me ama?'' – perguntou Saori assustada.

''Tenho absoluta. Em todas essas batalhas que lutei e que você corria perigo, oque me dava força de vontade de continuar era você, eu queria ver você segura e queria ver esse seu lindo sorriso de novo'' – O cavaleiro disse isso e tocou no rosto de Saori. Ela não percebeu que estava sorrindo diante da confissão de Seiya, ao escutar aquilo ela corou. Saori ao escutar tudo isso soube que não ia perder mais tempo, abraçou fortemente Seiya e lhe roubou um beijo, Seiya passou a mão pela cintura de Saori e correspondeu ao beijo, Seiya beijava o pescoço de Saori fazendo ela se arrepiar e voltava a beijar sua boca. Saori interrompeu o beijo e disse:

''Seiya, eu te amo, sempre te amei.'' – Falou Saori e beijou o rosto de Seiya. Ele ao ouvir as palavras de Saori não teve mais dúvida de nada a única certeza que teve foi que queria ficar o resto de sua vida com ela. Voltaram a se beijar naquele momento seus cosmos se tornaram tão fortes e se uniram em uma só

Na mesa dos cavaleiros, Julian já estava preocupado com Saori.

''Será que algo aconteceu? Ela até agora não voltou.''

''Seiya foi atrás dela, deve está tudo bem.'' – Disse Shiryu acalmando ele.

Hyoga que até o momento não tinha parado de beber. Começou a falar alto fazendo a maior cena, Camus que já estava irritado, puxou o cisne pelo braço e disse:

''Eu já vou, tenho que levar esse aqui pra casa, porque se não a situação piora''

Camus estava com dificuldade de conseguir levar Hyoga, até que Shun se levantou e disse:

''Espera, eu te ajudo''

Shun apoiou o outro braço de Hyoga no seu ombro e foram até a saída.

''Camus, pode deixar que eu levo ele, você pode continuar na festa. Eu já estava indo embora mesmo, estou com sono e estava entediado.''

''Você tem certeza?''

''Ei vocês dois, eu não estou bêbado, só estou alegre'' – Disse Hyoga embriagado.

''Tenho sim, pode voltar pra festa'' – Disse Shun.

Camus ajudou Shun colocar Hyoga dentro do taxi e os dois foram para o santuário.

O aquariano estava voltando para dentro do clube até deu de cara com Milo.

''Vim ver se estava tudo bem'' – Falou Milo

''Está sim. Shun levou ele para o santuário.''

Milo encarou Camus e se aproximou, seus rostos ficaram menos de um palmo de distância. Até que Milo puxou o francês pela gola de sua camiseta e roubou um beijo dele. Camus cego de raiva empurrou Milo e disse:

''Nunca mais faça isso.''

''Deixa de se fazer de difícil, eu sei que você gosta.''

''Não diga tolices como essas.'' Camus deu meia volta e pegou o taxi mais próxima da calçada do clube.

Milo não fez nada para impedir que não ele fosse, apenas pensou '' Um dia você vai perdoar.''

O taxi de Shun e Hyoga já havia chegado no santuário, Shun com muito esforçou conseguiu levar Hyoga até o quarto dele, o loiro falava algumas palavras em russo. Shun colocou Hyoga em sua cama e desabotoou sua camisa, Shun teve a visão do abdômen bem definido de Hyoga e lançou um olhar luxurioso para o rapaz. Shun já estava saindo até que Hyoga falou:

''Shun onde estamos?''

''Estamos no seu quarto Hyoga, você tá tão bêbado que nem reconhece o próprio quarto''

''Que ótimos que estamos aqui'' – Disse Hyoga

Para a surpresa de Shun, Hyoga o puxou, este caiu em cima do loiro e então Hyoga beijou Shun. Shun correspondeu o beijo de Hyoga, o russo sempre foi muito frio mas seu beijo era caloroso. Shun mesmo gostando daquela sensação se afastou de Hyoga e disse:

''Eu não posso fazer isso, não agora e não desse jeito.'' – Shun então saiu correndo do quarto de Hyoga.

_x_

Já estava tarde e Julian, Shiryu, Mu, Shaka, Afrodite, Máscara da morte e Shura decidiram voltar para o santuário, deixando uma limousine para aqueles que permaneceram lá.

Saga, Ikki e Aldebaran continuavam bebendo, Milo apenas observava aquilo tudo e Kanon estava jogando poker. Shina já cansada de observar ele de longe resolver se aproximar da mesa dos cavaleiros, foi para lá junto com Iris.

''Olá rapazes''- Disse a amazona.

''Quem é viva sempre aparece'' – Comentou Milo cumprimentando as duas.

''Prazer em conhece-la'' – Disse Ikki beijando a mão de Iris.

''Me chamo Iris'' – Respondeu.

''Sou Ikki de Fênix.'' – Disse o cavaleiro, dando um sorriso malicioso para ela.

Shina querendo se aproximar de Kanon, foi até a mesa onde ele estava jogando e levou um drink para ele.

''Oi Kanon, vim te deixar uma bebida'' – Disse Shina sendo mais simpática o possível.

Kanon distraído com o jogo não prestou muita atenção em Shina e apenas disse:

''Obrigado''

Shina furiosa voltou para a mesa onde estavam os outros rapazes e falou:

''Desde quando seu irmão é viciado em jogo?''- Perguntou para Saga.

''Calma gatinha, ele está apenas se divertindo. Você devia fazer o mesmo'' – E piscou para ela.

Shina com raiva diante da insinuação de Saga puxou Iris pelo braço e disse:

''Vamos embora, não tem mais nada aqui que eu queira ver''

''E Marin, vamos ir embora sem ela?'' – Falou a outra amazona.

''Ela está muito bem acompanhada, vamos logo sair daqui.'' – Falou Shina irritada.

Milo que apenas observou aquela cena pensou ''Cada dia que passa Shina fica mais louca'' e riu.

Saga que já estava moderadamente alterado, viu que Kanon perdeu a partida e disse:

''Vamos embora, antes que você perca tudo''

''Só mais essa partida aqui e eu vou''

Milo se intrometendo falou:

''Você disse faz três partidas. Já tá tarde, vamos.''

''Nossa Milo, prefiro você bêbado.'' – Disse Kanon.

Foi preciso que Ikki, Saga e Milo levassem Aldebaran até o carro, este apagou totalmente.

A noite terminou com todos os cavaleiros no santuário, O único acordado era Shun.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Velhos tempos

Saori acordou revigorada se sentia leve, quis se acordar logo pra ter a certeza que oque aconteceu noite passada não foi apenas um sonho. Foi tomar café da manhã e encontrou Afrodite na mesa.

''Posso saber o motivo desse seu sorriso?'' – Perguntou Afrodite.

''Você tinha razão Dite, quando amamos alguém e somos correspondidos, até nossa aparência melhora.''

''Acho que foi um certo Pegaso que causou esse seu lindo sorriso.''

''Como você sabe?'' – Perguntou Saori surpresa.

''Minha deusa, eu sempre soube, estava escrito na sua testa. E ontem vocês dois sumiram e não voltaram, só serviu para reforçar minha suspeita.'' – Falou Afrodite convencido.

''Foi tudo tão rápido e tão lindo ontem. Ai Dite, acho que eu e o Seiya realmente fomos feitos um para o outro.'' – Disse Saori apaixonada.

Afrodite já ia responder, mas Seiya apareceu e o pisciano apenas disse:

''Vou indo, melhor deixar os dois pombinhos a sós.''

_x_

Shun não conseguiu dormir a noite, não tinha menor vontade de sair do seu quarto. Estava morrendo de vergonha de Hyoga porém não conseguia parar de pensar em seu beijo.

Ikki estava estranhando o comportamento do irmão, este não apareceu para o café da manhã e nem para o almoço. Foi até o quarto de Shun e bateu na porta.

''Shun, está tudo bem com você?''

O mais novo abriu a porta e disse:

''Está sim Ikki, eu apenas estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça''

''Mas você nem bebeu ontem.'' – Disse Ikki.

''Acho que comi algo que não me fez bem.''

Ikki vendo que o irmão estava ainda de pijamas e com olheiras, disse:

''Vá tomar um banho que talvez melhore, trouxe seu almoço.''

Shun agradeceu o irmão e voltou para sua cama. Shun não tinha a menor vontade de comer. Estava preocupado, sabia que não podia ficar ali no seu quarto para sempre. Uma hora ou outra ia acabar se encontrando com Hyoga.

Aldebaran foi até a sala de correspondências do santuário, foi verificar se alguma carta tinha chegado para ele. Mas voltou triste, teve a notícia que não havia chegada nada.

Shiryu era outro que constantemente ia lá, estava esperando alguma notícia de Shunrei, mas nunca chegava nada.

_x_

Milo evitava sair da sua casa, foi um dos primeiros a se levantar de manhã e nem foi para o almoço, resolveu comer qualquer coisa que achou em sua dispensa. Não queria ver Camus, não suportava quando o francês o tratava com indiferença, aquilo o machucava demais.

Milo começou a se recordar de quando os dois eram crianças. De quando se conheceram no santuário.

Camus chegou no santuário junto com Shura e Alberto(Que futuramente viria a se tonar o cavaleiro de Câncer, Máscara da Morte). Cada uma dos garotos era de um país diferente.

Alberto foi o primeiro a se enturmar com os demais. Era bem travesso e vivia se metendo em brigas com os mais velhos. Shura por ser um pouco mais velho, fez amizade com Aioros. Camus era tímido e vivia estudando, os outros garotos não se aproximavam muito dele pois achavam que ele era antipático. Mas Milo achava ele interessante, enquanto os outros garotos brincavam e faziam travessuras, Camus estudava e jogava xadrez com Shaka.

Milo um dia estava no jardim e viu de longe Camus sentando lendo um livro, resolveu puxar assunto com ele.

''Me chamo Milo, futuro cavaleiro de escorpião.''

O outro olhou para ele e disse em grego muito puxado.

''Sou Camus, vim da França.''

Milo se surpreendeu, a voz do garoto era muito calma e suave.

''Oque você tanto ler ai nos livros?'' – Perguntou Milo confuso.

''Eu estou aprendendo grego, ainda não sei falar muito bem.'' – Camus falou pausadamente e devagar para não errar a pronuncia das palavras.

''Se você quiser, eu te ajudo. Eu sou daqui mesmo da Grécia''

''Seria muito bom, obrigado'' – Respondeu Camus.

Assim se iniciou a amizade dos dois. Milo e Camus possuíam personalidades bem distintas, enquanto o escorpiano era bem agitado, vivia aprontando junto com Saga e Aioria, o aquariano era mais calmo e mais reservado. Suas personalidades diferentes nunca foi um problema para os dois. Se tornaram melhores amigos, viviam grudados. Enquanto os outros evitavam falar com Camus, Milo fazia questão de falar com o francês; ''Oque você está lendo?'', ''Camus me ensina jogar xadrez?''. E Camus com toda a paciência do mundo explicava para o amigo.

A amizade entre os dois continuou firme e forte, até que Camus recebeu a notícia que iria viajar para a Sibéria para treinar lá. Milo era muito teimoso e não entendia porque o amigo tinha que ir para lá. No dia da partida de Camus, Milo correu até o carro que iria levar o amigo para o aeroporto para se despedir. Milo deu um abraço bem demorado no amigo e entregou para Camus um livro.

''Camus aqui para você ler. Eu nunca gostei muito de livros, mas esse foi o único que li e gostei.''

Camus surpreso com a atitude do amigo falou:

''Obrigado. Quando eu estiver lendo vou me lembrar de você.''

Com um aperto de mão os dois se despediram e Camus entrou no carro e partiu.

Milo nunca soube mas até hoje Camus guarda o livro que ganhou dele. Guardava o livro com o maior cuidado pois era uma lembrança que tinha do seu amado.

Os dois amigos passaram anos sem se ver novamente.

Milo que até então estava deitado tendo esse momento nostálgico. Se levantou e foi até o banheiro, tirou seu calção e entrou de baixo do chuveiro. A água fria molhava sua pele e Milo voltou a pensar sobre seu passado com Camus.

Enquanto Camus treinava na fria Sibéria, Milo treinava e aperfeiçoava suas técnicas no sol escaldante da Grécia. Milo estava na sua casa até que Aioria veio dar a notícia que os cavaleiros que haviam ido treinar em outros países retornaram ao santuário. Milo ficou surpreso com a notícia. Foi até a casa de aquário para reencontrar seu velho amigo.

Camus estava em pé encostado em uma coluna do seu templo, estava diferente da última vez que Milo o tinha visto. Estava forte e exuberante vestido a armadura de ouro de aquário.

Os dois amigos passaram horas conversando sobre como tinha sido todos esses anos. Milo sentia uma grande felicidade em ver seu amigo de volta.

Milo também se lembrou de quando começaram a namorar, foi um começo de namoro bem turbulento. Pois Camus era muito fechado e orgulhoso e nem sempre soube como demonstrar oque sentia, ele realmente demorou para assumir que amava Milo.

Certo dia os dois estavam conversando e Milo falou:

Como posso ter a certeza que você me ama, se você nunca me disse nada''

''Você tem razão, eu nunca te disse mesmo, eu apenas demonstro do meu jeito.'' – Respondeu Camus e tirou do seu bolso uma caixinha com uma laço vermelho e entregou para Milo.

''É para você, eu estava guardando para te dar no seu aniversário, mas acho que fica como presente adiantado.''

Milo então abriu a caixinha e tirou de lá um cordão de ouro com um lindo pingente e no verso tinha escrito as iniciais dos dois; M e C.

Então Camus disse:

''Espero que saiba e não tenha mais dúvidas sobre meu amor. Eu te Amo Milo.''

O casal emocionado, deu um longo abraço e um beijo cheio de desejo. Daquele dia em diante Milo sempre usava aquele cordão.

Porém o destino foi traiçoeiro com o casal. Camus acabou morrendo na batalha das doze casas, deixando Milo desconsolado. Só tiveram uma nova chance de ser feliz, depois da Guerra Santa, pois Atena ressuscitou seus doze cavaleiros dourados.

O cavaleiro que até então estava relembrando o passando se conscientizou que com essa nova chance que recebeu de ser feliz, não iria desperdiçar brigando com Camus. Iria se desculpar pelo oque fez.

Milo saiu do banho, se vestiu e foi até a casa de aquário.


	9. Chapter 9

Cap 9 - Quando um cavaleiro está realmente apaixonado.

Milo chegou na casa de aquário e notou que ela estava vazia, não sentiu o cosmo de Camus.

Percorreu o santuário procurando por Camus e avistou Afrodite e Máscara da Morte aos beijos. Milo cortando o clima dos dois perguntou:

''Vocês viram o Camus?''

''Eu lá sei daquela geladeira ambulante.'' – Respondeu Afrodite.

Máscara da Morte riu diante do comentário de Afrodite. Milo já estava saindo, mas voltou e disse:

''Ei Máscara, já percebeu como a bunda do Afrodite é grande?''

Milo falou isso e saiu correndo, de longe pode ouvir o italiano gritar ''Volte aqui para eu te mandar pro inferno.''

Milo resolveu ir até o salão de estar do santuário chegou lá e viu Mu escrevendo algo em um caderno, Shaka estava sentando com os olhos fechados como sempre e Kanon e Saga estavam fazendo queda de braço. Milo perguntou alto para que todos ouvissem.

''Viram o Camus?''

''Da última vez que o vi, ele estava indo ao dormitório dos cavaleiros de bronze'' – Respondeu Mu.

Milo então estranhou, oque será que Camus foi fazer lá? Estranhou, mais resolveu não perguntar nada. Se dirigiu até lá.

Chegou lá e viu Camus no corredor sentando em frente a porta do quarto de Hyoga. Milo foi até ele e perguntou.

''Aconteceu algo com Hyoga?''

''Ele está bem, só estou estranhando até agora ele não ter acordado.'' – Disse Camus sem olhar para Milo.

O escorpiano percebeu que Camus estava se preocupando atoa e falou:

''Esse foi o primeiro porre de Hyoga é natural que ele demore a acordar. Ainda são três horas da tarde.''

''É, acho que devia te ouvir, você entende mesmo de ressaca.'' – Falou Camus irônico.

Milo já estava se preparando para responder, mas suspirou fundo e se acalmou.

''Camus vim aqui para falar com você.''

O aquariano desta vez olhando para Milo disse:

''Espero que não esteja bêbado e nem tente me beijar a força.''

''Vim aqui me desculpar pelo meu comportamento, não quero mais brigar com você.'' – Disse Milo.

''É você acha que eu gosto de brigar contigo?'' – Falou Camus sério.

''Me desculpa Camus, por favor.''

''Seu idiota, você passou quase um dia sumido e volta sem dizer nada, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Fiquei tão preocupado.''

''Eu não quis deixar você preocupado, só queria ficar um pouco só. Fiquei envergonha pelo oque fiz quando estava bêbado na sua casa. Me perdoa.''

Milo falou isso e abraçou Camus, afundou seu rosto no peito de Camus. O cavaleiro de aquário ainda estava chateado com Milo, mas não conseguia se conter vendo Milo assim tão próximo dele.

''Olhe Milo, eu ainda estou bravo com você. Mas não consigo ficar longe de ti. Eu te amo Milo.''

''Eu te amo demais.'' Milo então colou seu corpo junto ao de Camus e um beijo se iniciou. O francês encostou Milo na parede, se beijaram agora de forma mais apaixonada, Milo passava sua mão pelas costas de Camus e este colocou a mão por baixo da camisa de Milo e começou a passar a mão pelo abdômen sarado de Milo. Já estavam animados, até que sentiram o cosmo de Seiya se aproximando, se separam e Seiya vendo os dois cavaleiros ali perguntou:

''Vocês dois aqui, aconteceu algo com Hyoga?''

''Ele está bem, só ainda não se acordou'' – Disse Milo.

''Ah graças a Zeus, Saori estava preocupada com ele, opa digo Atena. Faz tempo que estão aqui?''- Seiya perguntou.

''Acho que faz uma hora.'' – Respondeu Camus.

''Eu vou ficar aqui esperando Hyoga se acordar. Vocês podem ir, agora é minha vez de ficar aqui.''

Camus e Milo assentiram e saíram dali, quando estavam saindo Camus apertou a bunda de Milo e falou no seu ouvido:

''Vamos até minha casa, onde teremos privacidade.''

Chegando na casa de aquário, voltaram a se beijar, Milo tirou a camiseta de Camus e beijava seu pescoço, arranhou as costas de Camus, deixando ele mais animado ainda. Camus então jogou Milo na sua cama e começou a desabotoar sua calça, Milo tirava sua blusa e ao mesmo tempo olhava Camus se despindo. Camus tinha um corpo perfeito, parecia até que todo seu corpo foi esculpido, pois tinha tamanha perfeição.

Camus estava só de cueca box vermelha e ficou em cima de Milo então disse de forma sexy:

''Milo não consigo me controlar perto de ti. Você me deixa louco''

Milo então soltou um sorriso sexy.

''Não precisa se controlar''

_X_

Hyoga acordou atordoado, tentou se levantar da cama mais tudo ao seu redor girava e sua cabeça doía, parecia que tinha levado uma forte pancada. Aos poucos conseguiu se sentar na cama, mas ainda estava tonto. Percebeu que ainda estava vestindo a roupa que foi para o clube e sua camisa estava desabotoada. ''Droga não consigo me lembrar de nada.''

Ainda tonto conseguiu sair do seu quarto e deu de cara com Seiya.

''Nossa cara, você está péssimo.'' – Falou o pegaso.

''Nem me fale, minha cabeça está estourando e minha garganta está seca.''

''Vamos na cozinha, vou procurar algum remédio para sua dor e algo pra curar essa sua ressaca.''

Foram até a cozinha e encontraram Afrodite e Máscara da Morte lá.

''Nossa loiro, que cara horrível.'' – Disse Afrodite.

''Também depois do tanto que bebeu ontem, só pode está numa tremenda ressaca.'' – Falou MdM.

Hyoga se sentou na mesa e Seiya disse:

''Vocês sabem se ainda tem café? Ouvi dizer que é bom para curar a ressaca.''

''Acho que não tem mais. Kanon bebeu tudo.'' – Falou MdM.

''Seiya eu conheço um chá que cura ressaca, vá até meu jardim e pegue algumas ervas que estão perto das flores amarelas.'' – Disse Afrodite.

''Perto das flores amarelas, certo?'' – Perguntou Seiya.

''Sim, cuidado para não se confundir e tenha cuidado com minhas flores.''

Seiya saiu e direção a casa de peixes.

''Que droga, não consigo me lembrar de nada de ontem.''

''É assim mesmo a ressaca apaga nossas memórias.''

''Tenho medo de ter feito algum vexame ou pagado algum mico.'' – Hyoga corou.

''Relaxa, ontem você começou a falar mais alto então Camus e Shun te trouxeram de volta.'' Explicou Afrodite.

Hyoga abaixou sua cabeça e um lampejo de memória veio. Lembrou que estava em um carro, estava encostado no ombro de Shun e este estava em silêncio. Seu raciocínio foi quebrado com a chegada de Seiya que trouxe as tais ervas.

Hyoga tomou o chá que Afrodite fez para ele, este tinha um gosto adocicado e comeu algo. Voltou para seu quarto já que a claridade do dia irritava sua vista. Até que outro feixe de memória veio, desta vez Hyoga estava deitado no que parecia ser sua cama, estava beijando alguém, não reconheceu quem era até olhar nos olhos verdes esmeraldas da tal pessoa. Hyoga ficou perplexo, reconheceu na hora quem era o dono daquele par de olhos, era Shun!

O russo se encostou em uma parede, estava sem reação.

''Será que aquela memória era verdadeira ou era só ilusão de sua mente?'' – pensou.

Ikki que estava voltando do seu treino viu Hyoga daquele jeito encostado em uma parede assustado, perguntou para o rapaz:

''Tudo bem Hyoga? Que cara é essa?''

Hyoga disfarçando falou:

''Tudo sim, apenas uma tontura, mas já estou melhor.''

Hyoga agora estava com vergonha de encarar Shun, mas antes queria saber se aquilo que veio em sua mente era mesmo real.

''Ikki você viu o Shun?''

''Shun está estranho hoje, nem saiu do seu quarto ainda, nem para se alimentar. Disse que é apenas dor de cabeça mas acho que não é só isso.''

Hyoga então gelou, imaginou que o motivo de Shun está assim era por causa daquele beijo.

''Que estranho, agora tenho que ir minha ressaca está de matar.'' Então Hyoga foi para seu quarto.

_x_

Aioria estava inquieto, andava de um canto para o outro em seu quarto. Ia tomar uma decisão que poderia mudar sua vida. Sempre amou Marin, desde sua juventude, estavam juntos a meses. Seu maior medo não era em si fazer tal proposta mas sim ser rejeitado. Mesmo com todas essas dúvidas, resolveu que não ia perder mais tempo. Foi até a ala das amazonas e avistou Shina.

Esta estava visivelmente de mal humor.

''Oi Shina.''

''Oque você quer?''

''Você podia avisar para Marin vir me encontrar hoje a noite?''

''Tá, eu falo.'' – Disse Shina sem muito interesse.

''Aconteceu algo com você Shina? Será que posso ajudar?'' Aioria tentou ser amigável.

''Pode não, agora me de licença, vou continuar meu treino.''

Aioria achou estranho o comportamento dela, mas achou melhor deixar pra lá.

''Melhor não cutucar a onça com vara curta'' – pensou.

Voltou para a casa de leão e uma dúvida assolava sua cabeça. Será que Marin ia aceitar sua proposta de noivado?

-x-

Oque acharam? Comentem! ^-^


End file.
